Labyrinth Pokemon Style
by Sephirotha
Summary: Dawn accidentally wishes away her little half-brother, Lucas, to the Sableye King who will keep Lucas if Dawn does not complete his Labyrinth within thirteen hours.
1. Chapter 1

A Murkrow flew into the park and perched itself upon a bench. It watched curiously as a young girl of fifteen with short blue hair, clothed in a white dress and a makeshift white tiara ran across the bridge of the river and paused on the grass. As if speaking to another person, she recited her lines.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Sableye City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…"

Thunder clapped over her, bringing her attention to the sky momentarily. She then cast her eyes down to the ground and tried to pick-up from her interruption.

"For my will is as strong as yours…my kingdom is great…damn."

She pulled a small red book out of her sleeve and her bright blue eyes scanned the pages for her lines.

"I can never remember that line," she murmured "…You have no power over me."

The thunder grew louder and an Umbreon who watched her performance began barking his name at her.

"Oh, Umbreon," Dawn sighed as she looked at him but her attention was drawn away to the clock tower as it struck "Oh no, Umbreon! I can't believe it, it's seven o'clock! Come on!"

Umbreon barked its full name once and began following her as they ran off back home, the Murkrow watching them curiously. It began to pour down on them as they ran through the streets to get back home as quickly as possible.

"Oh, it's not fair!" Dawn wailed as they crossed the final road to their house.

They stopped as Dawn's stepfather stood outside the door, waiting for them impatiently.

"Oh really…" he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Dawn began.

"Well don't just stand there in the rain, come on," Cyrus snapped indicating for her to come inside.

"Oh alright," Dawn sighed "Come on, Umbreon."

"Not the Pokémon!" Cyrus snapped pointing to him sternly.

"But it's pouring!" Dawn protested.

"Go on, into the garage!" Cyrus shooed Umbreon off.

"Oh…" Dawn moaned before looking down at Umbreon "Go on Umbreon, into the garage."

Umbreon whined the middle part of his name as he shook himself out briefly and trotted into the garage. Dawn moaned and stormed into the house.

"Dawn," Cyrus said as he closed the door "You're an hour late."

"I said I was sorry!" Dawn whined.

"Please let me finish!" Cyrus cut her off abruptly "Your mother and I go out very rarely and…"

"You go out every single weekend!" Dawn argued.

"And I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans!" Cyrus finished, very irritated about being interrupted.

"Well how do you know?" Dawn asked as she began to go upstairs "You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask me anymore!"

"Well I assume you'd tell me if you had a date," Cyrus said when a baby starting crying in the background "I'd like it if you had a date, you should have dates at your age!"

"Ah, Dawn you're home," Johanna said as she came in, carrying a young baby boy in her arms "We were worried about you…"

Dawn stormed upstairs and threw her makeshift tiara down.

"I can't do anything right, can I?!" she shouted and stormed into her room.

Cyrus sighed and shook his head.

"She treats me like a wicked stepfather in a fairy story no matter what I say," he grumbled.

"I'll talk to her," Johanna assured him and went upstairs after Dawn.

Meanwhile, in her room full of toys, books and posters about her father in his career as an elite Trainer, Dawn recited her lines in front of her mirror while putting lipstick on herself.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Sableye City, to take back the child that you have stolen…"

A knock was heard at her door.

"Dawn?" Johanna called "Can I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Dawn snapped at her "You better hurry, you're going to be late!"

"Listen, we've fed Lucas and we've put him to bed," Johanna said "We do have to leave now but we'll be back at around about midnight."

Dawn waited for a few moments before turning back to her mirror.

"You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" she asked sarcastically and wiping the lipstick off her lips then jumped on her bed "Practically broke the door down!"

She looked at her toy shelve and sat up straight when she saw one of her bears was missing.

"Piplup!" she exclaimed "Someone has been in my room again! I hate that! I hate it!"

She slammed the door open and heard Lucas crying. She went into her parents' room where her baby half-brother was and saw a plush toy of a Piplup with a red ribbon lying in the middle of the floor.

"I hate you!" she directed her words spitefully at the crying baby "I hate you!"

She picked up Piplup and hugged him tightly.

"Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" she shouted.

Thunder sounded and lighting appeared outside as she said those words. Dawn glared at Lucas as he began crying louder.

"What do you want, do you want a story?" she asked and sat herself down on the double bed "Huh? OK."

She stared at Lucas nastily.

"Once upon a time," she began "There was a beautiful young girl whose stepfather always made her stay home with the baby."

Lucas seemed to cry louder at the bitterness in her words.

"And the baby was a spoilt child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically his slave."

The thunder grew louder as the lightning became brighter.

"But what no-one knew," Dawn got up and went to the mirror "was that the King of the Sableyes fell in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers."

Lucas's crying increased in volume at the sound of this King.

"So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called to the Sableyes for help."

_Listen…_

She began sneering at the mirror.

"'Say your right words' the Sableyes said 'and we'll take the baby to the Sableye City. And you will be free.'"

Lucas's wailing grew louder and louder as he became more and more distressed.

"But the girl knew that the King of the Sableyes would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever…"

She turned to Lucas eerily.

"…and turn it into a Sableye. And so the girl suffered in silence until one night she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepfather and she could no longer stand it."

Dawn gripped the side of the cot and knelt down to look at Lucas directly. The lighting flashed again and Lucas curled away from Dawn, afraid of her elder half-sister. Dawn sighed.

"Alright, alright!" she sighed and picked Lucas up "Knock it off. Come on."

As she bounced Lucas up and down gently, Lucas cried louder.

"Stop it, stop it!" Dawn moaned "I'll say the words. …No, I mustn't. I mustn't say. …I wish…I wish…"

_Listen!_

_She's going to say it!_

_Say what?_

_Ssh!_

_Shut up! _

_You shut up!_

_Listen, she's going to say the words!_

"I can bear no longer!" Dawn cried as she raised Lucas above her head "Sableye King, Sableye King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

_That's not it!_

_What is that rubbish, it doesn't even start with 'I wish'!_

Lucas cried even louder.

"Oh, Lucas, stop it!" Dawn demanded as she lowered him "Oh I wish I did know what to say to make the Sableyes take you away!"

_I wish the Sableyes would come and take you away right now! That's not hard, is it?!_

Dawn looked up as if she had heard something and gently cradled Lucas.

"I wish…I wish…" she murmured.

_Did she say it?_

_Shut up!_

Dawn then lay Lucas back down in his cot and covered him with the blankets. She went to the doorway and stared at Lucas as he continued crying.

"I wish the Sableyes would take you away," she muttered and switched the light off "Right now."

The lighting and thunder flashed and sounded once more as Lucas cried. But when Dawn turned her back, the crying suddenly ceased. Slowly, Dawn turned and walked into the room carefully.

"Lucas?"

Fear suddenly crept on her as she stood in the doorframe.

"Lucas?" she called "Are you alright?"

An eerie silence greeted her as she tried to switch the light on. The power seemed to be out because the light didn't turn on no matter how many times Dawn flicked the switch.

"Why aren't you crying?"

Only the thunderstorm outside answered her question. Slowly, Dawn began to go to the cot. The blankets began to move, a creepy noise that sounded like a laugh came out of them. Dawn gasped and stepped back quickly. The noise went quiet and the blankets fell motionless. Gradually, Dawn approached the cot and tore off the blankets, gasping as she found nothing but an empty cot.


	2. Chapter 2

A Murkrow began flapping at the window, trying to get in from the storm. Dawn whirled round and watched as it clawed and scratched at the glass. Behind her, small creatures with purple bodies and diamonds for eyes began moving about in the bedroom behind her back. As soon as Dawn turned her back, they would disappear but when she would turn back to the window where the Murkrow was they would appear from their hiding places, cackling. Every time Dawn would turn to look over her shoulder, they would disappear and every time she would turn her back, they would reappear. Suddenly, the window doors slammed open and the Murkrow swooped over her, making her recoil and protect her face with her arms. A shadow crept up upon her and silver glitter littered the floor. Dawn slowly brought her arms down and her eyes widened. There stood a tall figure with an hourglass figure and a black tattered cloak. He had white hair billowing out of his head and blowing with the wind. A red growth was around his neck and he had a single cyan eye. With a clawed hand, he placed a black mask on himself and turned into a man with short purple hair, dressed in black.

"You're him, aren't you?" Dawn asked wearily as he smirked at her "You're the Sableye King."

Realising what she had just done, she stood tall, refusing to show any fear.

"I want my brother back," she demanded "please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said," the Sableye King replied as he folded his arms sternly.

"But I didn't mean it," Dawn begged.

"Oh, you didn't?"

Sarcasm was evident in his mocking voice.

"Please, where is he?"

The Sableye King sighed and tugged his gloves further onto his hands.

"You know very well where she is," was the curt reply.

"Please bring him back, please," Dawn stepped forward to him.

"Dawn," he closed the distance between them "go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"…I can't," Dawn said shaking her head.

"I've brought you a gift," the Sableye King said as he held up a hand and a ball appeared in his hand.

"What is it?" Dawn asked as she stared at it.

"It's a crystal," was the reply and the crystal was turned back and forth between the back of his palm and to the front "nothing more. But if you turn it this way, look into it, it will show you your dreams."

Dawn's eyes followed the crystal as he began to switch palms to turn it.

"But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."

Dawn glared at him when he stopped rolling the crystal about.

"Do you want it?" the Sableye King held it out for her.

Dawn's glare never lost its fire.

"Then forget the baby," the Sableye King smirked.

"I can't," Dawn replied shaking her head "It isn't that I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. Please, he must be so scared…"

"Dawn," the Sableye King interrupted her and held out the crystal.

It turned into a small Ekans, making Dawn jump slightly. Taking the Ekans in both hands, his cold black gaze stared into her blue eyes.

"Don't defy me."

He suddenly threw the Ekans at her, making Dawn gasp and try to get it off her. It turned into a scarf and she dropped it easily. Out of the scarf emerged a Sableye, cackling and going off back to its king. There were laughs around the bedroom but when Dawn turned her head they disappeared back into their places.

"You're no match for me, Dawn."

"But I have to have my brother back," Dawn stubbornly pressed on.

The Sableye King stepped aside and pointed outside.

"He's there, in my castle," he said as Dawn went to the window to look out.

There lay a large grey fortress with several black clouds around it and in front of it lay a vast stone labyrinth. Walls cut through parts of the labyrinth as obstacles for any opponent.

"Do you still want to look for him?" the Sableye King challenged.

"Is that the castle beyond the Sableye City?" Dawn asked as they were not in her bedroom anymore and she turned to the Sableye King.

"Turn back, Dawn," the Sableye King warned her "Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't," Dawn stubbornly pressed on again "Don't you understand that I can't?"

She turned back to look at the castle.

"What a pity," came the drawled reply as the Sableye King moved behind her.

"It doesn't look that far," Dawn sneered.

"It's further than you think," the Sableye King said by her ear, making her jump "Time is short."

A clock appeared by them with thirteen numbers on instead of twelve.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve The Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever."

He stepped back and faded away with the clock.

"Such a pity," his voice echoed.

Dawn looked around as she realised she wasn't in her room anymore and sighed as she stared at the labyrinth.

"The Labyrinth," she muttered "Doesn't look that hard. Well, come on, feet."

She began walked down the hill and towards the Labyrinth. The sun rose and lit up the Labyrinth once she reached the bottom of the hill. She saw a Toxicroak urinating in a small lake. Looking very embarrassed, she looked away.

"Excuse me?" she said meekly.

"Oh!" the Toxicroak said as he stopped and hid his genitals "Excuse me!"

He took one look at Dawn.

"Oh, it's you," he grunted and walked off.

"Excuse me but," Dawn continued as he went to the Mews flying around "I have to get through this labyrinth, could you help me?"

She saw the small Mews and smiled as they flew near her.

"Oh, how sweet," she murmured.

"Fifty…seven," the Toxicroak said as he sprayed one with his Poison Gas.

Dawn gasped as he kicked some dirt over it and went over to another Mew.

"How could you?" she asked, appalled by his treatment and knelt down to pick it up "Poor thing…"

She picked it up and looked at the man.

"You monster-ow!"

She dropped the Mew abruptly.

"It bit me!" she said in disbelief.

"What do you expect Mews to do?" the Toxicroak asked as he turned to her.

"I thought they did nice things," Dawn said as she rubbed her hand tenderly "Like granting wishes."

"Hn," the Toxicroak grunted and turned to spray another Mew "Shows what you know, don't it? Fifty-eight."

"Horrible," Dawn muttered as she examined her bite.

"Eh?" the Toxicroak turned "No I ain't. I'm Butch. Who are you?"

"Dawn," Dawn replied.

"That's what I thought."

Butch turned back and continued spraying the Mews.

"Fifty-nine."

"Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?" Dawn asked as she followed him.

"Maybe," Butch shrugged and ran up to another Mew.

"Well where is it?" Dawn asked.

"Sixty!" Butch said as he sprayed the Mew.

"I said, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

"Ugh!" Dawn threw up her arms in a strop "It's hopeless asking you anything!"

"Not if you ask the right questions," came the response.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"Oh?"

Butch stopped and turned.

"Ah," he said "Now that's more like it."

He pointed past Dawn.

"You get in there."

Dawn turned and saw doors that hadn't been there before opening. She stepped forward to the doors, curiously looking inside.

"You really going in there, are you?" Butch asked.

"Yes," Dawn turned to him "I'm afraid I have to."

She turned back to the doors and went through, finding herself on a long stretch of pathway. She couldn't see the end of it from either way. One way was completely clear, the other had tree trunks and whatnot obscuring the pathway.

"Dowdy, ain't it?!" Butch abruptly said, catching her off guard and chuckled "Now, would you go left or right?"

Dawn looked both ways.

"They both look the same."

"Well," Butch grunted "You're not going to get very far."

"Which way would you go?" Dawn asked.

"Me?" Butch said as he pointed to himself "I wouldn't go either way."

"If that's all the help you're going to be, you can just leave," Dawn said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know your problem?" Butch said as he pointed to her "You take too many things for granted!"

He gestured the Labyrinth.

"Take this Labyrinth. Even if you get to the centre, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion," Dawn scoffed confidently as he walked out.

"Well it's a lot better than yours!" came the snide remark.

Dawn turned and sighed as she watched him.

"Thanks for nothing, Biff."

"It's Butch!" Butch snapped at her "And don't say I didn't warn you!"

As he stormed out, the Labyrinth doors slammed, echoing in the Labyrinth. Dawn turned at the noise, took a deep breath and began going down the left way of the path. She walked, stepping over branches, pushing twigs out of the way and generally getting no progress through the Labyrinth.

"What did they mean Labyrinth?" she said as she eventually stopped "There are no turns or corners or anything, it just goes on and on!"

She sighed and leaned against the wall. An idea popped into her head as she stared ahead.

"Maybe it doesn't," she murmured "Maybe I'm just taking it granted that it does…"

She then began jogging down the path. But after a while of running, she began to ran out of breath and screamed, punching the walls in frustration. She sunk down to a seating position with a sigh.

"Ello!" came a tiny voice.

Dawn jumped and looked around. She saw a Caterpie staring up at her.

"Did you just say hello?" she asked.

"No, I just said 'Ello!' but that's close enough," came the reply.

"You're a Caterpie, aren't you?" Dawn asked as she took a closer look at him.

"Yeah, that's right!" the Caterpie nodded.

"You don't, by any chance, know a way through this Labyrinth, do you?"

"Who me? No, I'm just a Caterpie."

"Oh…"

The Caterpie gestured to a small hole.

"Come inside, meet the missus!" he invited.

"No thank you," Dawn rejected the offer politely "But I have to solve this Labyrinth."

She sighed as she looked down the pathway.

"But there aren't any turns, any openings or anything! It just goes on and on and…"

"Well you ain't looking right!"  
the Caterpie chirruped "It's full of openings, you're just not seeing them!"

Dawn turned back to the Caterpie.

"Well where are they?" she asked.

"There's one just across there," the Caterpie gestured to the wall in front of them "Right in front of you!"

Dawn looked in front of her.

"No there isn't," she said as all she saw was a wall.

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea!" the Caterpie insisted.

"But there isn't an opening!" Dawn said as she stared at the wall.

The Caterpie chuckled.

"Of course there is! You try walking through it, you'll see what I mean!"

"What?" Dawn asked as she got up and walked towards it.

"Go! Go on then!"

Dawn looked at the wall again.

"It's just a wall, there's no way through!"

"Things are not always what they seem in this place," the Caterpie shrugged "So you can't take anything for granted."

Dawn turned to face the wall and held her hands out. Slowly, she stepped forward and found a pathway camouflaged with the wall.

"Hey!" she smiled and began going down one way.

"Hey, hang on!" the Caterpie called.

"Thank you, that was incredibly helpful!" Dawn thanked with a wide smile.

"Don't go that way!" the Caterpie shouted.

"What was that?" Dawn came back to look at him

"I said, don't go that way!" the Caterpie gestured to where she was about to go "Never go that way!"

"Oh, thanks!" Dawn smiled and went the other way.

"Ugh," the Caterpie shook his head "If she'd kept on going that way, she'd go straight to that castle!"


End file.
